


The Voices of Mockery

by Plague_writes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Mocking, Survivor Guilt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague_writes/pseuds/Plague_writes





	The Voices of Mockery

In the early morning chill of the Gerudo desert, Link carried forth. His mission given by Gerudo Chief Riju was to infiltrate Yiga headquarters, save her soldiers, and retrieve the heirloom that was once Urbosa’s. His lungs burned as he hastily moved cover to cover, hiding away from the sharp eyes of the Yiga clan members. Once close to the entrance, Link sat and allowed his adrenaline to build. He watched his warm breath mingle with the air around him, unsure if it was okay to remain out in thin Sheikah clothing. Link’s heart raced as he knew if he was caught too soon, death will be guaranteed. Quietly he crawled through the entrance, hiding once more when voices echoed through the halls. Link listened closely, he could tell the Yiga were mocking Riju’s soldiers. He crawled closer to the stairs, they were heard smearing Urbosa’s name. Though he had nothing but a sliver of memory about the Gerudo chief one hundred years ago, Link’s blood boiled at the sound of their mockery. She wasn’t the one who failed Hyrule, Urbosa deserved no ridicule. 

A shadow quickly moved from the corner of his eye, breaking his concentration. Link was struck with slight panic, thinking he was caught, he prepared for a fierce fight that would most likely end up with him failing the people once again. The thought of failure saddened him, how could he have let this happen? What had he failed to endure 100 years ago? “you’ve better things to do besides think of a dim past.” A firm voice rang through Link’s head. A voice he felt a wave of familiarity with, but he was not sure who it was. Heaving a silent sigh, Link found a decent sized pebble and tossed it. It contacted with pottery, sending each member scrambling towards the sound. 

They were mumbling amongst themselves when an eerie call echoed through the dark and damp halls. All members wandered in a trance-like state to the calling. “Ah, that Kohga guy is weird.” He heard one prisoner say. Link popped his head up, looking at the women in confusion. They weren’t scared? “Oh, look at this one... Aren’t you trailing a little behind the others?” One asked.  
“Here to taunt us a bit more?” 

Link shook his head, “I am here to break you out.” He whispered They eyed him suspiciously, then with a grain of salt they trusted him.  
The key wasn’t too well hidden, it reflected the light from the torches. “You can all go back to your village, I will retrieve the heirloom.” The women were sincere with their gratitude as they quickly left their holding cell. Now, he was the only one left in that dingy mold covered room. Apprehension washed over him, anxiety caused his muscles to tense and his voice barely above a whisper. He hated when this happened, it made him feel weak. 

“As you should... Foolish boy. Do you really think that you can save this forsaken place? The Goddesses left it to rot for a reason.” A dark voice boomed in his head, causing him to collapse to the floor. “What’s this, you crumple under mere words? What a pathetic boy you are. You couldn’t even save your precious princess... You couldn’t save the champions. What a knight, what a mighty knight. Useless brat...” It felt like he was kicked in the stomach, and his lungs felt like they were being ripped apart. Link’s muscles constricted, he couldn’t move. He heard footsteps, they were returning to the cell. Link panicked, he was curled up on the ground in tears and could not breathe. Suddenly as quickly as the pain started, it vanished, and he was able to get up and rush to a corner. “You’re fine Link, stay strong.” The female voice rang. He struggled to his feet and steadied himself, pressing into the corner as much as he could.  
“Ready a bomb, it will take most of them out. Then, use a bomb arrow.” 

“You’re fearful.” 

“Ignore that voice, Link.” 

“You regret being alive.” 

“Ignore it, Link.” 

“ _You wish you were still dead _.”__

____

__

“Pay no mind to it, Link.” 

__

__

Link didn’t remember much of what he had done during the time these two voices were arguing, echoing in his head and causing him a headache. Link was able to finally see what he had done after the voices had abruptly stopped; it was as if he walked into a slaughterhouse. He caused this, blood dotted the walls, limbs scattered about the room, a severed head with a broken mask revealed a grotesque face. Link scurried with his back pressed against the wall, now travelling deeper into the hideout. “You’re a **Monster **.”****

__

****Link shook his head, the voice needed to stop. He wasn’t supposed to do that, was he? “A cheating knight. A fraud!” The voice shook Link’s skull. The headache turned into a migraine. Link’s vision became spotty and his ears started to ring. Link toppled to the dirt floor once more, unable to see clearly, and alone. Fear took over, a scream wanted to escape but he knew that death would come running down the halls towards him. His soul was in chaos, whipping around and crashing like a raging sea. He didn’t want to kill them, it just happened. He had no memory. “You failed to protect lives, just as you did one hundred years ago.”  
Links breathing became ragged, tears formed in his eyes. ** **

__

****How he wished he was still dead.** **

_******** _

_****He wished that he saved the champions, and the princess. But here he is, curled up on the floor of the enemy's base. In the aftermath shock of the bloodbath he caused. Link just wanted the voice to stop whispering, to stop putting pressure on his head. “Such a brave knight can’t even defend himself. You are wasting such good space in this kingdom. It makes you wonder why the princess chose you as her appointed knight.” The voice continued. The agonizing pressure becoming heavier on Link’s head caused him to cry. The Calamity was slowly seeping into him through the small cuts that appeared on Link over the course of his journey. This was why his mind felt hectic.** ** _

Just as Link was about to give out, a softer voice called out to him. “Link, we will be okay... we’re proud of you.” It rang like music through his head. The pressure eased, the pain stopped, and his heart rate started to slow back to its calm pace. He felt warmth on either side of his face, as if two hands were there. It was the princess, he knew it. Link hoped to see her face, maybe not now but soon... soon. “You will be okay, there’s no point in thinking about the past. You’ll only give Ganon an opening to attack, focus on The Champions and me. You will be fine... I promise.” The warmth lingered before slowly fading. Link stood back up, regaining his composure he readied himself for the battle with their leader. The guilt of murder became an anvil tied to his ankles, dead weight that would slow him down for the rest of his life. But he had no choice but to carry on, no matter the mockery he had to persist. 

_******For Zelda.** ** ** _

_******** _


End file.
